Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: Ashes
by The Shotty Queen
Summary: I'm the heir to King Entei, but he is now missing. Unknown people murdered my kingdom and I want to find out who. Of course I meet many friends along the way and meet many legends and experience much danger. What story isn't full of that? Rated T (For now) For blood, death, language, violence, and suggestive themes. OCS WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic, so please don't hate! This is based off Xorobukkit's original Hybrid Mystery Dungeon but does not take place on the same timeline, it will just contain most of the same lore on the legends and the general idea. I will be accepting OCs and I'll leave a form at the bottom. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

I've always been a loner. Why? Well, I'm the daughter of King Entei and his only heir. My mother was died giving birth to me. I was never allowed to leave the castle or meet anyone else besides my servants. Don't get me wrong, my servants were kind and so was my father. My father was just always very paranoid about losing me. He loved me and knew that I would be a target, that's why he hid me.

Thing is, my dad is Entei, and Legend Hunters exist. Legend Hunters are a faction of skilled warriors who find fun in mercilessly killing legends. It's some kind of weird cult thing, they believe they'll go to the afterlife after they kill a legend. There is no afterlife though, it's just an endless cycle of death and rebirth between worlds. The Legend Hunters are led by a garchomp hybrid named Omega. He and his sister Alpha are savages, they don't live in towns, only small moveable tents. These hybrids are ruthless.

There are countless other factions in this time. My father rules the Inferno Faction. It's a shame he hates his sisters so much. Raikou and Suicune rule over a different faction together, the Shock Wave Faction. I always found it sad how hybrids are separated like this. None of the legends get along. But Xerneas is the worst. You may think being the God of Life would make you kind, right? You'd be wrong, she's a bringer of death. She isn't Yveltal though, she cannot be blamed on darkness controlling her like Yveltal. No, she does it because she wants revenge. It is unclear on what, but she is going through with a horrible way of doing it. Xerneas can bring hybrids back to life, but in doing so she creates a Reaper, a dark shell of a hybrid. Most of these reapers are mindless zombies who follow orders.

But when a very strong soul is made into a reaper, it is called an Ace Reaper. These Reapers are highly intelligent and can control all reapers. Aces don't work for Xerneas, no they work for themselves. You see, reapers can eat souls. There is a finite number of souls in this whole universe. Yes, it is billions, but it is finite.

You may be wondering where I fit in in all of this. I'm just a lonely princess locked in her castle, right? Well, I was, up until one day. One day, my father burst into my room in the middle of the night, he told me to hide. I heard screaming, roaring flames, and other explosions within the castle. My dad ran to help fight while I hid under my bed. I don't know who attacked us, it might've been Reapers, Legend Hunters, maybe even Raikou and Suicune. I don't know, they never entered my room. I waited for hours, even after I stopped hearing sound. When I went downstairs I was horrified, I saw dead servants and soldiers littered across the floor. I couldn't find my dad.

I decided to run away from this whole castle, out past the raging volcanos and past the whole area. I found myself at a beach by dawn. That is where my adventure would begin. I am the heir to the Inferno Faction, I am a ninetales, and I won't give up until I learn about who attacked us and why. My name is Victoria and this is my story.

**So what did you guys think? Please review, favorite and follow! Anyway, here is the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hybrid: (I am allowing multiple pokèmon in one hybrid, but they will be considered "freaks")**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Casual Clothing:**

**Night Clothing:**

**Swim Clothing:**

**Underwear:**

**Do you want romance?: (And sexuality)**

**Backstory: (How they died or if they were born into the hybrid world)**

**Faction: (Feel free to make your own, just give me some history on the faction)**

**Do you want them to be part of the main group: (I won't use all, or maybe I'll switch a few out by death every now and then)**

**Fighting style:**

**Skills:**

**Anything else you find important:**


	2. Chapter 2

I found a girl on that beach. She had long white hair, pale skin and only wore a short black sun dress. She looked about my age, eighteen, and was curled up crying into her legs. I knew she had just died because that is the clothing every female wears when they appear in the hybrid world. I could tell she was a dark type by the color of her dress and I guessed she was a mightyena by her coloring and form. I approached her and knelt down. I knew she was sad due to her recent death. "What's wrong?" I asked, keeping things simple is what is best for things like this, my tutors taught me that.

"Go away!" She cried, blindly swatting at me. I've never died, I was born here. I don't know if this is what it was like for everyone or just for worse on some people. I took a seat next to her, extending my legs and allowing the cool waves of the beach to flow over my bare legs.

"I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong." I chuckled.

"I'm still alive." The girl sighed.

I was confused, she was sad about being alive? It's great to be alive. "Why don't you want to be alive? Living is great!" I say to her.

"I wanted to die, get away from everyone. People always said I was useless, and people would always insult me or hurt me. I put up with it for years, but when I turned eighteen I was able to buy a nice twenty-two. But when I do it I find out I'm still alive." She said, crying more. A Twenty-two, I don't know what that is, but my guess is some type of lethal poison or weapon.

Again I was confused, if she wanted to get away from people, she certainly did it by coming here. Maybe she hadn't thought this through herself? "Why are you sad then? Those people who bullied you aren't here? You have a chance to start a new life!"

She didn't seem happy about this, "It'll just start back over again here. I'm useless!"

Damn, this girl is in rough shape, but I just can't leave her alone after what I saw last night. No, I will try to help everyone I can, and I will kill those bastards that killed my father. "What's your name?"

"Just call me retard, everyone else does." She sobbed.

Really? It's sad what people can do to you, I knew the only way to get her to listen was to be more stern. "Tell me your name." I said much more sternly.

"Fine my name is Mistake. That's all I ever was to my parents." She said.

"How about we start calling you Oscura from now on. You are a dark type now after all." I suggested.

She didn't seem happy.

I thought for a moment, maybe I could bring her along on my quest for revenge. She has nowhere else to go, and it would be nice to have some company. "So Oscura, I'm going on a long journey to find the killers of my kingdom and father, want to tag along? I would be very happy to have some company."

She turned to me but before she could say anything I heard a new voice yelling "I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive!" I quickly turned to see a girl who looked like she had just washed ashore. She was jumping up and happily. She was very tall and had a very athletic build, she wore her orange hair in a long ponytail going to her hips. She had an orange tail that split into two tips and had whisker-like marking under her eyes. She wore an aqua colored sundress and looked about eighteen. I'm positive she is a floatzel. She looked at us and said "Wow, you two are sad. What? Are you jealous of my awesomeness or something? That's really understandable, but don't be all sad about it! You can't help being not nearly as awesome as me!"

"That's not the reason." I say, standing up, sadly I am over a head shorter than her.

"Got it! Anyway, is this like heaven for badasses?" The floatzel asked me.

It's funny how everyone in the hybrid world knows about the whole death thing, but no one from other worlds has any idea. "No, when you die in the human world you turn into a pokèmon hybrid and live here until you die again."

"What? I'm like the most awesome badass of badassitude there is, I should get a special place after death! Although, my death honestly wasn't too badass… Do you want me to tell you how I just died?"

I was getting annoyed with this girl and her badass obsession. "No, I'm trying to talk to…"

"Great! So I woke up in the morning and started with my usual routine, put my shorts on, put my shirt on, put my gloves on and put my shoes on. Then, I jumped out the window like I do every day! I live on the eightieth floor of an apartment complex so I just grab onto the next building and climb to the top like a badass! Then there's this huge ad board that I wall run on to another building, then I do a triple backflip off the building into a dumpster to break my fall! Thing is, I forgot that day was trash day and I had very bad timing. But I'm still alive and awesome as ever so it's all cool!"

I really did not care that she died in a garbage truck. I looked over at Oscura and said "So want to come along?"

She stood up and looked at me, "sure," she sighed as we started to walk along the beach. I knew of a nearby town, hopefully we could stay there for the day.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where are you guys going?" The floatzel said.

"I want revenge on some people who killed my kingdom." I said.

"Ah, sounds pretty awesome, mind if I join you? Sounds cool as hell, and I could probably practice some of my parkour skills along the way!"

I wanted to decline, but Arceus decides where every dead person appears and how long their souls stay in the distortion world until they are revived. I am a pretty important person, so I think Arceus sent these two to help me. "You can come."

"Great! I'm Harper by the way! What are your two's names?" Harper asked.

"I'm Victoria, and this is Oscura." I told her.

"Awesome, I know we'll have an epic time looking for these guys that killed your family!" Harper said as she followed us.

**Thanks for all the OCs guys! I'll be introducing a few next chapter which will go up today or tomorrow! OCs still accepted! And I haven't quite chosen what faction the town the girls are heading to the town belongs to, so I will take suggestions for that!**


	3. Chapter 3

The nearest town was Regigigas' neutral town. It was built at the top of a cliff overlooking the vast ocean. This was a perfect town because Regigigas was actually a good friend of my father's and actually knew I existed, so he would be helpful to us. The walk across the beach was long, took about an hour. Harper would not stop talking about her "awesome" and "badass" feats. I wanted to just make her leave me and Oscura, but Arceus must've had plans. I never saw another newly dead on the walk to Regigigas, meaning that despite Harper's annoyingness, she is supposed to be with me. Why else would she appear right at that moment?

We reached Regigigas' town, unlike almost every other town or city, it had no walls or guards. We were able to walk right in and nobody thought anything was up. Over all the commotion last night, I had forgetting to change out of my night gown, so I looked like a newly dead myself. The town was built out of stone and the castle was no exception. We were able to walk right into the castle and find Regigigas in his throne room taking to some boy around my age, maybe a little younger.

Regigigas was a huge man, standing at least ten feet tall and at least half that in width. His skin was snow white skin and only wore green combat jeans and combat boots. His body was covered in black tattoos as well as his bald head. He was currently eating a large bowl of ice cream.

The boy talking to him was also pretty tall, he was a little taller than Harper at six and a half feet and had shoulder length crimson hair with a white streak. He wore a white shirt with a red jacket with shoulder pads, he wears black jeans with fire mark, red sneakers, a red scarf, black fingerless gloves with a fire mark on his right and an ice mark on his left.

"Ah Victoria. Nice to see you." Regigigas said when he saw me. "But, why are you dressed in your pajamas?"

I really didn't want to tell the whole story about me being a princess to Harper, Oscura or that boy. "Can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Sure." Regigigas nodded.

I thought about Harper and Oscura, they should probably get some gear in the town. "Regigigas, would you loan us some money? These two just were rebirthed today and we plan on traveling together."

"Sure, just ask Blaze here, he'll help you out." Regigigas gestured to the boy.

"Can we go talk now?" I suggested.

"Yes, follow me." Regigigas led me through a few halls into a small room that had a table and two chairs. I sat in one of the chairs while he sat across from me and asked "So what happened."

"Last night some people came into our castle, I hid but I could hear so much fighting. After a few hours it stopped and I went outside, and everyone was dead!" I felt myself started to cry, "I couldn't find dad anywhere, so I just ran until I found those two on the beach and decided to come here."

Regigigas looked shocked, "Entei's dead?" He said slowly.

"I don't know! I hope he was just kidnapped or something! I'm going to find and kill every single person who had a part in this!" I had turned to angry somewhere around there.

**[Harper POV]**

Oh, so you want to know about me now? I am pretty awesome after all! So where do I start? Well, first I got some new clothes, dresses aren't really my thing and not wearing panties was getting a bit uncomfortable. So I dressed myself in tan short shorts, a blue belt, a tan tank top, and orange trench coat, orange combat boots and orange combat gloves. Pretty badass, right?

Of course I'm right! I'm always right! Anyway, so I was walking down the streets and I see this really hot guy, I mean like if I was a guy, he'd be about one percent as hot as me which is WAY more than anyone else!

He did kind of smell though, but he was a skunk. Then I see another skunk about his age and a younger skunk walk next to him and I'm like "Shit! He's married!" So I do what any girl as awesome as me, which is only me, would do and challenge them to a three on one battle.

I got spanked pretty badly which was bad. I also got knocked out by him farting on me, which was kind of disgusting! So yeah! But at least I learned his name! It's Hamsteak! Kind of a weird name but that's life! That's about all I have to say on that subject!

**[Oscura POV]**

I did what was suggested and…

**[Harper POV]**

Whoa whoa whoa! I said I was done on that subject, I still have plenty of other badass things to talk about! So don't listen to boring Oscura! She's just some boring old sad girl!

**[Oscura POV]**

I did what was suggested and got some new clothes. I just dressed myself in a cloak that covered my face so no one would have to bear the pain of seeing my ugly face… Everyone else is so good looking… I decided to wait outside the castle… It had started to rain, but I stayed outside the castle anyway…I sat against a wall with my feet slightly out of the cloak, the rain and concrete was cold against my bare feet. I didn't bother with shoes since I didn't want to waste much money.

I started crying into my arms, why did I have to still be alive? I got picked up by some random person and was squeezed tightly. She put me down and asked "What's wrong?"

I responded with "Nothing." The woman was way better looking than me, tall and large in places stupid men like. She was also dressed in full purple and lavender. She had two long ponytails and a real tail with slime dripping from them.

"Well, let's introduce each other then, my name is Jelly." She said.

"Oscura…" I muttered to her.

She kept asking questions about me, I told her how I was bullied and how I wanted to die. She quickly became worried about me and asked if I had any friends around here. I told her about Harper and Victoria, I am happy to call them my friends.

**[Harper POV]**

So the best thing ever just happened to me! Remember that really hot guy? Well, it turns out those two skunks were his sisters and they wanted to go meet some guy named Darkrai, and other crap like that, blah blah blah! Anyway, the best part is he asked me to come with and I'm like "awe…some!" in a really squeaky voice. Then he askes if I have any friends here and I'm like "awe…some…ly…bad…ass I can bring Oscura and Victoria!" So he tells me to meet him at some hotel in an hour, so I decide to go buy some badasser clothing for Victoria.

**[Oscura POV]**

Remember that woman? I told her about our travels and she suggested coming back to some dragon village with her. She said she came to this stone town for the library. So, I agreed… like I always do…I hope Harper and Victoria don't mind her coming along.

**[Victoria POV]**

"Many thanks Regigigas." I thanked, Regigigas gave me a lot of information, so I plan on investigating some new places, learning some lore and stuff like that.

"Wait, Victoria. That boy out there is my grandson, Blaze. He's half froslass and half magmortar so people don't really like him. He comes from the Freezing Magma faction run by Heatran and my daughter Regice. He wants to travel, but Freak Hunters might kill him…"

Freak Hunters? Never heard of those, "What are Freak Hunters?" I asked.

"They're a pretty new group, kind of like Legend Hunters except with Freaks. Anyway, I was wondering if you could take Blaze with you. I'm sure he would be useful and safe."

Knowing Harper she probably has a small army coming with us now, so why can't I bring one guy? "Sure." I said.

"Thank you Victoria. Now, thanks for visiting, I'll go tell Blaze the good news"

**Another chapter done! Now please go review with what you thought of it and maybe some things you'd like to see in this fic! I do take suggestions! (Although I'm pretty sure the HMD line is all about that kind of stuff) So thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! (Probably)**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Alpha POV]**

People think it's just me and Omega leading the Legend Hunters, but they're wrong. There's also Delta, Gamma, Beta, and Epsilon. And we aren't really working together either, Omega leads us all. We're sort of just higher ranks than most of the others if you know what I mean. We were a tight group, knew everything about each other, and weren't embarrassed about forgetting a towel in the shower or getting caught skinny dipping or anything like that. Everyone knew everyone else's secrets, except mine. I don't believe in all this crap we do.

You see, I don't know how it started, but there's this group of people who believed in some weird gods named Zeus or Hades and stuff like that, there are just hundreds of them. According to legend, these fake gods were taken over by Arceus, so it is our job as Legend Hunters to kill all the legends and bring peace back to Zeus. It's lies though, there is no Zeus or Hades or Apollo.

Currently I was going on a mission to the Inferno Kingdom with my brother Delta to kill Entei. Delta is a large man, he is thirty and is about seven feet tall. He is also a metagross He wears a large blue metallic suit and has four large blue metal legs coming out of his back, he usually walks on the bottom two instead of his normal feet.

I on the other hand is a much cuter dragonite. I have long orange hair that goes down to my hips and golden eyes that you could get lost in all day. No one ever has though, never had a boyfriend of any type. I have been asked out a LOT of times, even a few times by all of my siblings, which is very wrong, but who can blame them? Personally I am looking for the perfect guy or girl before I do anything of that sense. I have a slim figure and wear a brown turtle-neck zipped up vest that just high enough to show my belly button, a long brown skirt the reaches my ankles and has a large slit down the whole left side, brown combat boots and brown combat gloves. I have two dragonite wings and a large dragonite tail.

When we arrived the kingdom, we were shocked, the whole place was torn apart and everybody we found was dead and no sign of Entei.

"What happened?" Delta asked me.

"I don't know." I really didn't. We decided the search the ruined castle. There was a lot of old collection stuff, none of it was really useful. I did stumble upon a picture though. It was of Entei holding some girl who looked about six. She was a vulpix. I dropped the picture, it smashed on the floor. Entei had a daughter. That must have been how the queen died. Death by birth was a very common thing.

I decided it would be best to go back to our current camp, so I got Delta and we headed back home. I don't believe in killing legends, and so maybe this vulpix could have survived, meaning she would get Entei's powers. I want to help her if she's alive, but I don't want to betray Omega…

We got back to camp, it was a small place for the hundred or so people in this stupid cult, a few tents. I found the largest one which held Omega, I entered to see him jotting notes on a map. He had short blue hair and wore heavy plated armor in the colors of a garchomp with fins on it. He also wore sunglasses.

"Ah, so you killed Entei." He said when he turned to face me.

"No, the place was already destroyed, everyone was killed and Entei was nowhere to be found." I explained, he looked in my eyes.

"You're leaving out something." Damn! He always had that ability.

"No I'm not." I said as calmly as I could.

"Don't lie to me!" Omega yelled, he slashed my face with his claws hard. I fell to the floor, blood dripping from a large wound. This was the last straw, I couldn't take this anymore. I got up and walked away.

"Alpha, I'm sorry! Where are you going?" Omega called after me.

"I'm done with this stupid legend hunting! I don't believe in any of your shit! Just leave me alone!" I screamed back.

He was obviously hurt by this, but it quickly turned to rage. "Fine then! Leave! But the next time any of us see you, you're dead!" He yelled, he calmed down a bit, "I'll give you a head start though."

I nodded at him and started running away. I was well known, so this might be hard to help people from now on.

**Hope you liked the chapter from a new perspective! Tell me if you would like more of Alpha's view! OCs always accepted and wanted for more variety!**


End file.
